You will never know
by mushimio92
Summary: Own personal story for children of 5 to 6 years old.


**You Will Never Know **

Alphonse is a boy who belonged to a nice and kind family.

Mummy always say "Alphonse, share your toys with your friends"

Daddy always says "Let your younger brothers go up the slide first"

But Alphonse has a very big problem. When mummy and daddy is teaching him to be good, Alphonse does not like to listen. He shouts at the top of voice. "NO NO NO! I don't want to be nice!"

Then he runs to his bedroom and hide, until mummy and daddy goes away from the door.

One Saturday night, Alphonse was sent to his room because he did say sorry for pushing his younger brother Mummy and Daddy isn't happy with him.

"I just don't want to be nice" he said.

**BODY**

Suddenly Alphonse heard a 'buzzing' noise echoing through his room. He turned around. He saw a silver square plate as big as his carpet fly into his room.

The flying plate dropped with a loud 'clang!'

Alphonse crept up to it and he touched the plate with his fingers. Nothing happened.

"It is just a toy." Alphonse laughed, he was not scared anymore. He swung his leg and gave the plate a very hard kick.

"CLUNG!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the plate started making weird noises, "CLING, CLANG, CLUNK!" "CLINK, CLANK, CLUNG!"

It started rumbling and shaking. It knocked Alphonse aside and he bumped his head to the side of his bed.

"Ouch!"

Next thing he knew, the plate flew out of his window and vanished into the sky.

"OH NO!" someone shouted, and it was not Alphonse. He looked across the room and he saw a peculiar person staring at the window with a sad face.

Alphonse jumped up and switched on the light, his room brightened up and he saw who that person was.

It was a girl. She has long silvery white hair and bright green eyes.

The girl glared at Alphonse.

"Why did you kick my spaceship? You are very naughty. How am I going to get home now?" She said.

Alphonse stared. The girl shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, you just have to find my Spaceship for me."

Alphonse blinked many times then pouted, "NO! NO! NO!"

He dived into his bed and covered his ears with his soft comfy pillows.

But, the girl was not going to give up. She snapped her fingers thrice. His pillows turned into three furry hamsters, and his blanket turned into a piece of paper.

"Wait! How did you do that?" Alphonse said, his eyes widening in surprise. "Who are you?"

The girl was still not happy with Alphonse, "My name is Gwen and I come from the stars."

Alphonse laughed; he held his stomach and went "HAHA!" and "HEHE!". " There are no such things as star people!"

"Sure there is! Now, I want to go home. I have to get home by morning, find my spaceship before I turn you into a hamster!"

"Wait! Don't turn me into a hamster." Alphonse said timidly.

"Well, let's go and find my spaceship. That is a nice thing to do." Gwen said.

Alphonse shook his head, "NO! NO! NO! I can't be nice. It is too hard."

Gwen offered her hand, "If you don't try, you will never know."

"It is so hard to try" Alphonse thought to himself, but it seemed like a fun adventure.

Alphonse grabbed hold of Gwen's hands and snapped her fingers thrice. "Bring us to my spaceship."

A bright light shone into Alphonses' room; he shut his eyes tight so that the light would not hurt. When he opened them again, they were not in his room anymore.

They have landed in a world that Alphonse has never seen before. It had soft fluffy white ground, brightly coloured trees and bushes and blue purple skies. The rivers were frozen and the clouds looked like candy floss.

"Where are we?" Alphonse asked, amazed by the beautiful sight.

"It does not matter; my spaceship is around here somewhere." Gwen said.

Alphonse and Gwen began to look among the trees and bushes.

"It is not here" whined Alphonse.

They searched along the rivers and under the rocks.

"I tired, it is not here" Whined Alphonse again

"Just try and search further, don't give up because you will never know," Gwen reminded him as they searched.

After a long while, Alphonse grew tired. He sat and rested against a big tree.

"This is not fun at all!" Alphonse said and he crossed his arms.

Gwen came towards him, and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Do not worry; I am sure if we try harder…"

Alphonse felt very angry, his cheeks turned red. He shouted "NO! NO! NO! I do not want to try being nice anymore so GO AWAY and leave me alone!" Alphonse kicked a tree and walked away angrily.

Gwen began to cry; she turned and ran away with her palms over her eyes.

Alphonse walked alone for a long time through the trees. Suddenly he noticed a silvery gleam on the snowy white ground that caught his eye. It was the spaceship.

"GWEN! I found the spaceship!" He shouted excitedly at the top of his voice

He began to dig the spaceship out with his hands.

**CLIMAX**

"GRHHHHH!"

Alphonse heard a growl and then a scream echo through the forest.

It sounded like Gwen, she was in danger.

Alphonse pulled the spaceship out from the ground and sat on top of it.

"Bring me to Gwen now!" he shouted.

The spaceship rumbled and it floated above the ground, it took off across the sky and soon Alphonse was able to spot Gwen running.

"Alphonse! Watch out!" Gwen shouted, Alphonse looked back in time and saw a huge bear-like creature chasing after them.

"I think the creature is hurt!" Gwen yelled. Alphonse turned around again. He spotted a large stick sticking out from his back.

"You have to pull it out!" Gwen screamed again, she jumped behind a large grey rock.

Alphonse screamed, as the creature swiped his arm at him. "But it is a monster!"

"Just try!" she shouted back.

Alphonse took a deep breathe, he turned the spaceship around and landed on the monster's back. Alphonse closed his eyes and pulled the stick with all his might "HUFF!" and "PUFF!"

"POP!" The stick came flying out.

Then the monster stopped, it looked at Alphonse and grinned. "Thank you." It growls kindly.

"No problem." Alphonse replied; the monster stomped away happily.

Gwen came towards Alphonse and gave him a big smile. "See, you can be nice if you just try."

"Yes, I can and it feels GREAT!" Alphonse said and he jumped up and down smiling widely.

"Let us go home." Gwen told him. She snapped her fingers thrice, and they were back in Alphonses' room.

**ENDING**

"I am going home now." Gwen told him. She was on her spaceship, and Alphonse standing next to it.

The sun was coming up very soon, the night was going away.

"Thank you for helping me." Gwen said. She grinned at Alphonse.

Alphonse rubbed his fingers nervously, "What if, I forget to be nice?"

Gwen jumped down from her spaceship and gave Alphonse a big warm hug.

"You just have to remember me, and the adventure we had"

Alphonse looked at the window; he could see the sunlight coming into his bedroom. "I am scared! I do not think I can be good and kind!"

Alphonse closed his eyes tight and began to cry.

Gwen said, "Good bye. Remember; always try because you will never know until you do."

"Wait!" Alphonse shouted, When he opened his eyes, Gwen was gone.

Mummy and Daddy heard him crying; they burst into his room when the sun was up in the sky. Alphonse did not stop crying as they hugged him.

"I am so sorry for being bad; I will try to be good to my brother and friends." He told his mummy and daddy during breakfast.

From that day on, Alphonse became a nicer little boy. He tries his best to be good and kind to everyone.

Even to the stray dogs, grandmothers, uncles and the bus drivers who bring him to school.

He never forgot what Gwen had told him:

Always try because you will never know until you do


End file.
